


miracle

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: "It's the first miracle that's happened in my lifetime."





	miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).

[ ](https://imgur.com/lInaRYP)

[](https://imgur.com/GwYfNgq)


End file.
